The Blackout
by Max power 1000
Summary: short story about a man in zombie monatna


The Blackout

That dreadful night **shiver** we all lost something that night… and we lost everyone.

TIMELINE:

1999- secret research started on reanimation

2000- EXP #27 goes mad then explode

2001- EXP #31 eats a man

2002- EXP #99 breaks out of cage

2002 April 7- EXP #99 mutates 7 hours after eating all 2000 personnel

2003- area 17 made

2011 May 30 17:15:39- outbreak goes public

2011 May 30 17:50:46- the blackout

I'm Sam, Mt PD. The breakout of…freaks stared in Mane and took them 7 days to over-through America. The blackout was when the government shutdown because all the congressmen became… zombies (that's what the word I've been looking for [sees beware of zombies sign]) today's date is… I believe its… Monday? Or is it Tuesday? I don't know. All I know is that theirs a army of walking dead out there and the last newspaper said it was 2013 and why the HELL AM I STARTING THIS STUPIT VOICE JOURNAL! (Breaks down crying next to a shotgun. Pulls out a picture of two kids and him, starts to sob an unheard prayer. Gets up and turns off camera)

Ehem,(clears throat) sorry I haven't been myself ever sense my kids died. Well as I was saying its 2013 I'm in a refugee camp with only 121 survivors. We found an army jeep filled with equipment and on the radio someone is or was saying the America army is searching for survivors but… I thank its just a machine to keep people from giving up hope. That's why I'm doing this journal, so if we all die someone will know what happened to us. Hmm when you give your oath to protect people I don't think they had zombies in mind. (some one off scene shouting [ZOMBIES!] turns around picks up shotgun, cocks gun, turns camera towards a wall, runs towards the wall a ball of flesh flies at him, Fires, the ball turns into a messed-up cat that looks like its been rotting for years. Someone nocks over the camera, lots of shouting, gunfire, screaming, and some sort of unholy roar. Low batter flashes then camera dies)

DAY 2

(flickering image) crap I think you broke it [no I didn't] fine (image becomes clear) well we survived… not really were down to 101 living. Every one with a bite or scratched has to ether be burnt or soaked in bleach if you don't die from the pain you can live to fight another day… (looks at some one to his right then turns off the camera)

DAY 3

Well were running lower! On food so, a search party was sent out this morning. That's 5 more dead…(looks at the sky as if he was cursing god) if he dose exists this is the damnedest punishment ever. Bill died 5 minuets ago… he was… the only other PD here… !#%$^#^&*(%&^^$#$!#$ (cusses out all who may have been involved with the creation of the zombie. A young man turns the camera to face him and takes two steps back.) Well… today's reports: were working on a way to make a two way radio, NEED FOOD, were down to 10,256 rounds of ammo, little to non medical supplies [O' shut the hell up tom!] damn it if you want to stop living go Rambo on those damn [both of you stop! We don't need anyone to die] (tom stomps off screen. Camera turns off)

DAY 5

(Its raining) hallelujah rain! Well the search party came back with a .50 cal mounted on a running jeep! Has someone been making trips up here? Or in all the panic no one took their jeeps? And with a .50 cal? And I was wrong the radio signal is new and coming from a locale radio tower. Now if only we knew which one? We'd be out of here! … crap with the rain you can hear them dragging there feet… theirs going to be an attack tonight.

DAY 12

Well its been a long time since I had time to bring this camera out but, today's the day we got the radio fixed just in time to stop the army from leaving they'll be here in a couple of days. And just in time. The wall fell two days ago and wont survive another assault. Time to get the beer!

DAY 13

(Camera video not on) them damn zombies keep hounding the gate like that and they'll get trough! [Get every thing back behind the inner wall!] To hell with the wall it won't hold ether! [Sam get your ass and that camera behind the wall NOW!] (Lot of cussing, running, and shooting)

DAY 14

(copses as far as the eye can see) were down to 21… you can here the tanks… and I have the last 5 rounds…left…Godspeed (sits next to a beheaded copse and holds the gun in a ready position. 5 hours later the light starts to dim… and the dead start to rise!) son of a !$# (grabs the camera and runs into a shed with two others and locks the door) [S...ss..sam] Tom {Sam} Orin? (the three men hug) we can make it (tank firing in the background) [hell ya] {let them come} (the two men pick up a board and a rusty pick-axe. The board holding the door splinters and burst open zombies start to flood the doorway. All three men bash there way throughout the mob of zombies. After kill at lest 100 Orin is torn apart then Tom and just as there about to kill Sam they run away. The sight of a tank can barely be seen. Sam drops his gun falls to his knees and cry's over his two dead friends. As the tank approaches the barn Sam puts the shotgun in his mouth… the lens is covered in blood.)


End file.
